


Fish's Gift~

by Nsfwitchy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, NSFW Art, Ribbon Bondage, Trans Male Character, but she is mentioned, fish isn't really present in the image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: So I wasn’t sure if I’d actually manage to get anything done for Christmas but I got a last minute burst of energy XDA lovely friend of mine is a big fan of Butch, and Butch x Fish, and wanted some trans Butch with ribbon bondage, and honestly, it was just too good of an idea to pass up~
Relationships: Butch Gilzean/Fish Mooney





	Fish's Gift~




End file.
